Un verano congelado
by Alejandrina Cullen
Summary: -Nos trajiste a la Antartida ¿Para ver pinguinos!. - Si,confirmado ¡Alice esta loca!.


Un verano congelado

Yo soy Edward Cullen, tengo 17 años y estoy en segundo grado de preparatoria y mido aproximadamente 1.80 m. Tengo el cabello castaño dorado cobrizo, mi piel es clara y mis ojos son verdes esmeraldas.

Tengo unos padres fabulosos, una hermana muy buena con demasiada energía llamada Alice la cual tiene un novio que se llama Jasper, al cual adora con el alma. Jasper tiene una hermana gemela que se llama Rosalie y su novio se llama Emmet. La hermanita de Emmet tiene mi edad, ella es mi hermosa y grandiosa novia, su nombre es Bella. En fin, tengo grandes amigos, una buena familia y la mejor novia del mundo.

Mi familia tiene dos grandes compañías el rededor del mundo las cuales se llaman: "El mundo del diseño Cullen" y "Compañías Cullen" esas empresas se encargan de diversas cosas y departamentos como la tienda de diseños de Alice "Today's fashion" o en español "La moda de hoy". Mi hermana es mayor de edad y la tienda solo por capricho, dice que como es mayor puede manejar su vida pero que primero empezaría con una pequeña tienda de ropa. Para mí lo que ella llama pequeño no lo es porque su tienda mide lo que serían dos salas de cine juntas, eso no es pequeño pero ya que es la niña consentida de mi papa obtiene todo la que quiere. Mi madre es diseñadora de interiores, tiene una de las mejores tiendas de inmobiliario a nivel internacional, y mi padre es uno de los mejores accionistas del país y a nivel mundial es un extraordinario abogado, mientras que yo simplemente atiendo una de las sucursales que puso Alice para que, según ella, no me fastidie pero yo se que ella solo lo hace para intentar convencerme que la moda, es lo mejor del mundo, pero que más se puede hacer tal vez a mi hermana le guste el mundo de la moda, y me quiera meter en el, a mi no me gusta pero aun así yo la adoro.

-¡Al fin vacaciones de verano! - Grito Emmet cuando llagamos a mi casa.

Hace varias semanas que todos estábamos sumamente felices porque mis padres habían decidido pagarnos a todos un viaje a cualquier lugar a donde queramos ir; pero automáticamente al decirnos eso Alice se nombró la organizadora, según ella es la persona que elige todos y cada uno de los detalles incluyendo a dónde se va a ir, no nos ha querido decir a donde vamos, ya hemos intentado hacer que nos diga pero ni siquiera Jasper se lo logro sacar, así que todos nos dimos por vencidos y decidimos esperar hasta el día del viaje, que afortunadamente es hoy ya que mi hermana dijo que no quería esperar para el mejor viaje de nuestras vidas y viniendo de ella es posible que así sea.

-Alice ¿a que ahora sale su vuelo? – Preguntó mi mamá por milésima vez en la semana.

-Tranquila mama tu estas más nerviosa que nosotros y es que tu no vas a ir – Se burlo mi querida hermana de mi mamá.

-Es que entiéndelo Alice mis dos únicos hijos se van de viaje por dos semanas a quien sabe donde porque no nos quisiste decir – Dijo mi mamá notándose un poco más calmada pero a su voz todavía se le notaba el nerviosismo.

-Es que si te digo todo lo que hice ya no va a valer nada porque se va a echar a perder la sorpresa y no quiero eso – Le explico Alice todavía en tono de burla.

-Está bien, está bien, pero por favor responde mi pregunta, que con todo mi nerviosismo se me olvido – Explico mi mamá claramente más tranquila.

-Te repito mamá nuestro vuelo sale a las 5 – Dijo Alice antes de subir a su cuarto.

-Edward, nosotros ya nos vamos, tenemos que ir por nuestras maletas a nuestra casa, así que despídete Bella – Dijo Emmet.

-Adiós amor – Me dijo Bella, después de un rápido beso.

Soltó mi mano y se dirigía a la puerta junto a su hermano y su cuñada cuando estaban a punto de salir les dije:

-Adiós, los espero aquí a las 3 en punto ni un segundo más.

-Está bien – Contesto Bella.

Ellos se fueron y yo me quede pensando y fantaseando a qué lugar nos llevaría mi hermana, tal vez a una playa, o una gran ciudad, o hasta un hotel, quien sabe. Millones de escenarios invadieron mi mente, pero supongo que aunque me pasara toda la tarde pensando no lo adivinaría a sí que mejor subí a mi habitación a bajar mi maleta que Alice hizo porque dijo que si veíamos las ropas íbamos a adivinar el lugar, así que ella misma nos dio una maleta especifica a cada uno, con toda la ropa que ella nos había escogido, a las maletas les puso candados y las llaves las tenia bien escondidas ya que todos las buscamos pero no las encontramos.

Pasaron las horas son darme cuenta y ya estábamos en nuestro avión privado.

Pero aunque le preguntamos al piloto a donde vamos su respuesta fue: "La señorita Alice dijo que yo tenía rotundamente prohibido decirle a alguien a donde nos dirigimos"

Alice tapo todas las ventanas para no poder ver el viaje. Así que mejor nos decidimos a intentar dormir.

Pasaron varias horas donde cada uno platicaba con su pareja y al final nos quedamos dormidos un rato, cuando nos despertábamos le gritábamos a Alice a donde vamos, porque ya no resistíamos el suspenso, ella se puso unos audífonos y asiendo como que el mundo no existe nos ignoro y la dejamos en paz.

Y así pasaron unas 5 horas sin saber a done nos dirigíamos hasta que el piloto nos dijo que aterrizaríamos en 10 minutos, todos estábamos que moríamos de curiosidad pero mi hermana estaba que saltaba de su asiento con cada minuto que pasaba.

Al fin pasaron los 10 minutos y todos estábamos súper emocionados por saber dónde íbamos a pasar nuestras vacaciones, pero lo que vimos nos sorprendió, ya que nadie se imagino que mi querida hermana al decir que iba a ser un viaje que nunca olvidaríamos, nos llevaría a la "ANTARTIDA". Eso fue realmente sorprendente y lo peor es que como todos seguíamos en shock, excepto Alice y el piloto, nadie había dicho ni una sola palabra hasta que mi boca finalmente fue capaz de moverse le grité:

-Por qué rayos estamos en la Antártida Alice? – Le grite a todo pulmón.

Justo al decir esas palabras todos lograron reaccionar.

-Cómo que ¿qué hacemos en la Antártida?, es obvio – Se quedo en silencio en la espera de que alguien contestara pero al no hacerlo ella prosiguió - Estamos de vacaciones – Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Eso lo sabemos, lo que no logramos entender es porque nos trajiste de vacaciones de verano a la Antártida – Dijo Rosalie dando a entender que eso no tenía sentido.

-Es solo que yo siempre quise conocer la Antártida – Dijo Alice mientras hacía cara de perro a medio morir.

-¿Y por qué siempre quisiste conocer la Antártida? – Pregunto Jasper todavía en medio shock.

-Por lo que todos quieren venir a la Antártida – Dijo mientras saltaba.

-Y según tu ¿Qué es por lo que todos quieren venir a la Antártida? A ver Alice ilumínanos – dije toda vía sin comprender esa cosa que según mi hermana es por lo que todos quieren venir a aquí a la Antártida.

-Bueno los iluminare, todos quieren venir a la Antártida porque este es el dulce hogar de los pingüinos!…

¿Qué, viajamos al otro lado del mundo solo porque a mi queridísima hermana se le ocurrió venir a ver pingüinos? ¿Qué pasa por su cabeza? ¿No era más fácil ir a un zoológico?, mil preguntas pasaron por mi mente, que no me había percatado que Bella permaneció todo este rato sin decir una sola palabra, me acerque a ella y le dije:

-Amor ¿Por qué tan callada? – Pero ella no dijo nada y siguió viendo para otro lado, seguí su mirada y no podía creer lo que veía, tan ocupado estábamos peleando que no nos dimos cuenta que al lado de nuestro avión habían muchos pingüinos.

Después de un rato pude reaccionar y se los señale a los demás, y ellos simplemente se paralizaron, excepto Alice que corrió detrás de los inofensivos pingüinitos los cuales simplemente se deslizaron por el hielo y la nieve. El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos persiguiendo pingüinos y lanzándonos bolas de nieve hasta que anocheció, habíamos estado tan entretenidos con los pingüinos que no nos dimos cuenta que no teníamos donde quedarnos o al menos eso creíamos.

-Alice sé que no deberíamos preocuparnos por qué estamos de vacaciones y todo eso pero ¿Dónde vamos a quedarnos?

Apenas dije esas palabras el silencio reino y todos miramos a Alice con cara de horror la cual reía pero intentaba disimularlo con tos, ¿Qué le veía de gracioso a la situación?

-¿Por qué te ríes? Esto no tiene nada de gracioso - Le dijo una muy enojada Bella.

-¿Cómo que no tiene nada de gracioso? – Dijo Alice mientras se reía a carcajadas – Es graciosísimo.

-¿Te parece gracioso dormir en el suelo mientras nos morimos de frio?– volvió a gritar Bella.

-Y ¿Quién dijo que vamos a dormir en el piso? – Siguió Alice.

-¿Y donde más vamos a dormir? – Respondió con otra pregunta Bella.

-Fácil, en el refugio que mandé construir – Dijo con una sonrisa en su cara – vamos.

Ella nos guio hasta una pequeña casita que había del lado norte en donde estábamos, era pequeña pero acogedora, hecha para nosotros, donde estuvimos todo nuestro viaje.

Y así estuvimos por unas 2 grandiosas semanas, y al darnos cuenta de que era todo muy divertido no nos queríamos ir, pero teníamos que hacerlo ya que este viaje no iba a ser para siempre.

Y al fin y al cabo esas fueron nuestras vacaciones, terminamos adorando a Alice por que escogió el mejor lugar para tener un verano. Un verano congelado.

Fin..

**Este fic es un tanto extraño porque ¿Quién en su sano juicio va de vacaciones a la Antártida? quien sabe.**

**A lo mejor en otro lugar no sea un delirio.**

**Antes de subirlo lo escribí como mi tarea de español nada más que con otros nombres.**

**Alejandrina. C.**


End file.
